


My neighbor: Gentle Daddy

by narutoeatsasuke



Series: My neighbor: Haikyuu!! edition [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hair Tugging, Licking, Praise, dilf, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke
Summary: Didn't think I'd meet one of moms co-workers...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: My neighbor: Haikyuu!! edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	My neighbor: Gentle Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> DILF Asahi! He is 40-ish! Tw: hair tugging, praise, soft dom, licking. I apologize in advance. These are mainly going to be female-oriented, I apologize in advance. Please enjoy!

I moved the furniture in my parent's home as they painted the last of the walls. Suddenly my mother screamed as she was acting like something was on her.

  
  
“Spider! Spider!” she cried and was tugging at her clothes, along with her hair. 

  
  


“Mom, you alright?!” I asked suddenly as my father tried to stop her, but he ended up stepping into the paint. 

  
  


“You need to stop or else paint will get everywhere!” he said, and my mother stopped as she breathed quickly.

  
  


“Nothings’ on you, do you’re fine; but now I have paint on and in my shoe, as well as my sock,” he sighed while looking down at his foot.

  
  


“Oh, uh, sorry dear,” my mother said and he shook his head.

  
  


“No, I was planning on getting rid of these,” he said and my mother nodded. 

  
  


“Need me to grab your other shoes dad?” I asked, and he nodded. 

  
  


“Please dear,” my dad said, then I got his other shoes. 

  
  


Once he had taken off his shoe and sock, he cleaned off the rest of his leg; I looked at the time, surprised it was still early in the day; soon my mother put everything away, where none of us would have an accident. 

  
  


“So why do I have to go with you antique shopping?” I asked my father as he put his sun hat on.

  
  


“Because if I have to, you have to also,” my mother said as she put the strap around her.

  
  


“Come on, let’s go,” she said while tugging my hand as I grabbed my bag before we left. 

  
  


“My two favorite women with me,” he said as he hugged us both. 

  
  


“Dad, really,” I said while we walked. 

  
  


“Are you going to get more stuff for the house?” I asked, 

  
  


“Yes, because someone forgot the dishes,” my mother said while glaring at my father. 

  
  


I laughed and we walked to the shopping district. Various people shopping and having fun helped me relax. During the whole way, my mother tried to distract my father from going to the antique shop; When we were trying on clothes, a child with bright orange hair suddenly ran into my dressing room.

  
  
  


“TOBIO!” the child shouted and blinked when I pressed against the wall, holding the shirt to me.

  
  


“Big sister! Did you see my brother?!” the child exclaimed and I shook my head slowly. 

  
  


“Shoyo!” another voice said and suddenly he was picked up in someone's arm

  
  


I blushed at the man that I saw, he was taller than my father, his dark brown hair pulled back, his glasses falling off his face as another child was trying to get off his shoulder; not even a second later his glasses fell, and I grabbed them before they hit the floor. 

  
  
  


“P-pardon me,” I mumbled and set the glasses back on him, which he blushed darkly. 

  
  


“Uncle Asahi! Why are you staring at her boobs?” the orange-haired child said while looking between us. 

  
  


I blinked then looked down and felt my face burn as I realized I dropped the shirt to grab his glasses. 

  
  


“Shoyo! Don’t be rude!” the man said while looking away suddenly with a red face.

  
  


“But uncle Asahi! Uncle Tanaka looks at auntie a lot!” the one named Shoyo said while struggling to get out his hold. 

  
  


I quickly picked up my shirt and tugged it back on. Peeking out of the dressing room, the other child on his shoulder just stood there, dangling. 

  
  


“Shoyo! Uncle Asahi isn’t going to get us ice cream now!” the child said suddenly while trying to grab at Shoyo.

  
  


“Tobio! Shoyo! Please!” the man said and the children stopped suddenly. 

  
  


Soon they were put on the ground; I watched as he knelt in front of them; Shoyo began to sniffle as the other one gripped his shirt while tearing up.

  
  
  


“Shoyo, you need to apologize to the lady in the dressing room, alright,” he said and he nodded a bit then took the hand of the child next to him, while coming over to the dressing room I was in. 

  
  


I looked at them and they sniffled together, I held in my squeal, since they were so cute.

  
  
  


“S-sorry big sister!” Shoyo then started crying, 

  
  


“It’s ok! Really!” I smiled while kneeling in front of them.

  
  


“S-shoyo, stop crying,” the other child said while looking at him. 

  
  


“B-b-but t-tobio!” Shoyo sniffled and hugged him. 

  
  


“Alright you two, come on, we still have some shopping to do,” the man said while picking up the children. 

  
  


“I, um, I apologize for my nephews,” he said with an awkward smile, 

  
  


“It, it's ok,” I looked away a bit, feeling shy all of a sudden.

  
  


“Please! Let me make it up to you,” he said to me and I blinked in confusion. 

  
  


“N-no! It’s alright!” I tried to decline but he shook his head.

  
  


“No, my nephews are a handful at times, and I like to make it up to anyone that gets caught in the crossfire of their chaos,” he said with a chuckle and the children then pouted. 

  
  


“Uncle Asahi!” Shoyo said and tugged his shirt down making him tilt his head, and shoyo cupped his hands over his ear. 

  
  


“Uncle Tanaka always takes auntie to dinner,” shoyo whispered a bit loud, making me giggle. 

  
  


“You’re loud shoyo,” the other child said, causing shoyo to pout. 

  
  


“I am not!” Shoyo said while their uncle, Asahi I believe his name was cringed. 

  
  


“Um, w-will you let me take you to dinner?” he then asked, a blush appearing on his cheeks, and I blushed while looking away. 

“Um, I, uh,” I trailed off, not sure how to answer. 

  
  


“Uncle Asahi makes clothes!” Shoyo said while waving his arms around. 

  
  


“Shoyo, please calm down,” Asahi said while sighing a bit. 

  
  


“You seem to have a lot on your plate,” I said to him with a giggle and he pouted a bit. 

  
  


“I really would like to make it up to you, since these too put you in an awkward position,” he said. 

  
  


I nodded and rummaged through my bag to take out my phone; Asahi watched me as I unlocked my phone, then smiled a bit at him. 

  
  


“Um, exchange numbers?” I asked shyly, to which he nodded. 

  
  


“Can I put in my uncle's number?” Shoyo asked, and I handed him my phone while looking at Asahi. 

  
  


Soon Asahi told shoyo his number, and the child pressed the screen, which he showed him and he nodded then held it to me; I took it back while pressing the save button and it then dawned on me I asked for a guys number, an older guy no less. 

  
  


“Um, well, it -it was nice meeting you, um,” I looked at him hesitantly. 

  
  


“Asahi,” he said with a shy smile. 

  
  


“(Y/N),” I replied and he nodded.

  
  


“Well I hope I hear from you soon, (Y/N),” he said with a smile that seemed to brighten up the room. 

  
  


“I-I'll make sure to text you,” I stumbled over my words with a blush. 

  
  


Shoyo started to giggle,

  
  


“You look like uncle noya when he sees a pretty girl,” he then said.

  
  


“Shoyo!” Asahi said while bowing while holding the kids. 

  
  


“I apologize for them!” he said while I shook my head. 

  
  


“It's alright!” I said and he shook his head. 

  
  


“I will make it up to you!” he said while walking away quickly but I heard shoyo crying.

  
  


“Daddy is gonna put me in time out!” he cried,

  
  


“Well stop crying!” the other child said, while I saw Asahi hunch his shoulders as he left with the children in his arms. 

  
  


“The fuck just happened?” I asked myself while I found my parents discussing a shirt. 

  
  


“So what are we doing after this?” I asked, and they looked at me while my mother held up a shirt.

  
  


“Tell your father he’ll look good in this,” she said as he glared at the shirt.

  
  


“Hm, it would look good on you dad,” I said and he slumped and my mother went to the cashier. 

  
  


“You enjoy this, don’t you,” he grumbled and I patted his shoulder.

  
  


“I do enjoy seeing people's discomfort, yes,” I admitted as my mother came back with a colored bag and a smile on her face. 

  
  


“Here, this is for you dear,” my mom said with a smile. 

  
  


“So kind to me,” he said and took the bag, which I knew he didn’t like. 

  
  


We left the store and looked around some more until we got to the antique store. My mother sighed and held my hand. 

  
  


“I still don’t know why he likes antiques,” she sighed as we entered. 

  
  


The familiar smell of dust and, well, antiques, filled my nose; I looked around as my father went to the counter to try and get the most outrageous item for a discount. Looking through the items, I smiled as I thought what the items went through before they ended up here

  
  


“Oh no, your father is trying something,” my mother sighed as she went to the counter, and I saw her defuse the situation and I shook my head. 

  
  


As I was looking through everything, the door opened; while distracted I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down and was met with orange hair. 

  
  


“Big sister!” shoyo grinned and soon waved. 

  
  


“Tobio! Look, big sister!” he said, and the other child came, he had a frown, and his black hair was disheveled a bit.

  
  


“Shoyo! Uncle Asahi is gonna get mad!” he said as another figure appeared behind him.

  
  


“Uncle Asahi! Big sister!” Shoyo said while grinning. 

  
  


“Shoyo, your dad isn’t going to be too happy when I tell him you haven’t been listening,” he sighed, and shoyo stopped while gripping my hand.

  
  


“Daddy hasn’t been home,” shoyo pouted,

  
  


“I know shoyo, that’s why you’re here with me, but you can’t go up to someone you just met,” he then said as we looked at each other. 

  
  


“It’s fine, really, I babysit often,” I smiled and he blushed.

  
  


“O-ok,” he said and his hair fell out of the tie he had on. 

  
  


“Damn,” he mumbled. 

  
  


I blushed as he shook his head and the sun seemed to shine on his hair. I shook my head and rummaged through my bag; I held up a hair tie to him and he looked at it and gave a relieved smile. 

“Thank you,” he said and took, our fingers brushed a bit, causing us to get shocked, and we jumped. 

  
  


“You can say there’s a spark between us,” he said with a chuckle and I blinked before laughing. 

  
  


“Oh no, dad jokes,” I giggled and he looked at me with a smile. 

  
  


“Uncle Asahi! You look like how uncle Tanaka looks at auntie!” shoyo said and the other child tobio, if I remembered correctly. 

  
  


“Shh!” he said while covering his mouth with his hands. 

  
  


“Tohio!” Shoyo glared and then Tobio moved his hands away.

  
  


“Gross! You licked me!” he glared and then Asahi held them apart. 

  
  


“Alright you two, we’re going home, you two have been acting up all day,” Asahi said in a firm voice, which made me tense.

  
  


Why did I enjoy that tone of voice, even though it wasn’t at me. Soon Asahi pulled his hair back and put it in a bun; something in me wanted to untangle that hair, and run my hands through it; When he looked back at me, my mind wandered to his hands, which were large, and looked soft.

  
  


“Are you alright?” his voice reached me and I jumped.

  
  


“Y-yeah,” I fixed my hair and readjusted my bag. 

  
  


“T-thank you for the hair tie,” he said then, and I nodded. 

  
  


“N-no problem,” I replied, internally wondering why I was stuttering around him. 

  
  


“Dear, we’re leaving,” my mother's voice said, and I looked to her, and my father was pouting. 

  
  


“Oh, Asahi! Good to see you!” my mother then said and I blinked. 

  
  


“Uh, how do you know each other?” I asked, and my mother smiled. 

  
  


“We’re in the same department,” she answered,

  
  


“I forget you make clothing sometimes,” I admitted, and she chuckled.

  
  


“Well when you have been around it all your life, you forget the little things,” she said and tugged my father who was pouting. 

  
  


“See you around,” I smiled at Asahi and he nodded.

  
  


“Bye big sister!” Shoyo waved, as he held hands with Tobio. 

  
  


I smiled while waving back at them. We left the shop then headed home; Once home, I sat in the tub, thinking of what the hell was going on with me. 

  
  


“I never stumbled so much on my words,” I said to myself while scrubbing my body. 

  
  


“Probably because of the kids, yeah, the kids were unexpected,” I reassured myself then got out of the tub. 

  
  


Once in my room, I changed into my clothes, then relaxed on my bed; as I was doing off, I heard a shout.

  
  


“Uncle Asahi! I want food!” the voice said, and I sat up from my spot, then snuck to the window. 

  
  


I watched as Asahi held the hands of his nephews, and then went to the house across from me. My eyes went wide as reality hit me and he was my neighbor. 

  
  


“Oh crap,” I whispered and shut my curtains. 

  
  


“I was not expecting that to happen,” I said to myself, while peeking out, and they had gone into the house. 

  
  


Sighing, I slid down my wall, then leaned up to grab my phone from the charger. 

  
  


“Hm, he did say dinner, but crap, he might bring them, yeah, let's hope for that outcome,” I said happily and texted him, then waited for his response. 

  
  


I watched as the reply bubble appeared and a picture of shoyo appeared along with a string of texts apologizing. 

I giggled as he kept apologizing and then more photos were sent, then a video of shoyo running from Asahi as he tried to get the phone back; I snorted when the video ended when Asahi grabbed him and apologized to the camera. 

  
  


“He is interesting no doubt,” I smiled as I picked myself up from the floor. 

  
  


Suddenly my phone rang and it was Asahi; I answered it was about to say something before I heard him taking breaths.

  
  


“You can do this Asahi; when she answers, just ask her to dinner,” he said in a hesitant voice. 

  
  


“You got this uncle Asahi!” Shoyos encouraging voice said to him,

  
  


“Thanks, shoyo,” he chuckled and I heard running. 

  
  


I heard Asahi sigh and then he coughed. 

  
  


“D-did you hear that?” he asked hesitantly, and I giggled. 

  
  


“My answer is yes,” I said, and he sighed in relief. 

  
  


“I am so sorry,” he said,

  
  


“Don’t be,” I replied and he cleared his throat. 

  
  


“Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?” he asked formally and the confidence in his voice made me shiver,

  
  


“Hello?” he asked and I shook my head,

  
  


“Y-yeah, I mean yes, I-i’d love to have dinner with you tomorrow,” I answered. 

  
  


“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then, um, if it’s not too much, where do you live?” he asked hesitantly.

  
  


I looked out the window and saw him sitting on the bed, his hair over his shoulders and he was in a black tank top. HE HAD A SLEEVE OF TATTOOS. OH NO. 

“Um, n-not trying to be weird, but look out the w-window,” I stuttered and I could tell he looked confused until he looked over and I waved awkwardly. 

  
  


His eyes widened and he dropped his phone, which I saw and laughed at; I saw him grab his phone and put it to his ear as he went to the window. I smiled at him, which he smiled back bashfully. 

  
  


“Hi neighbor,” I said with a giggle. 

  
  


“You have a cute laugh,” he said suddenly and I stopped then felt my face heat up. 

  
  


“I’m sorry!” He apologized and I saw him bow a bit and look at me which I shook my head. 

  
  


“D-don’t be, um, t-thank you for the compliment,” I said, and moved my hair out of my face. 

  
  


“Uh, it's a kind of formal restaurant,” he then said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

  
  


“A-alright,” I said and he nodded. 

  
  


“Um, I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?” I said and he nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“Yeah, see you tomorrow pumpkin,” he said and he was apologizing again. 

  
  


“I’m sorry!” he said and I laughed again, 

  
  


“I, kind of like it, it’s one of the better names I’ve been called,” I smiled a bit.

  
  


“You sure?” he asked and looked hesitant and I nodded, he sighed in relief. 

  
  


“Alright, tomorrow at 7,” he said and I nodded in agreement. 

  
  


“7, got it,” I smiled and we soon hung up.

  
  


I shut my curtains, then suddenly was kind of screaming in panic. My mother rushed in with a frying pan. 

  
  


“What happened?!” she shouted, then my father rushed in with a fishing pole. 

  
  


“Why do you have a fishing pole?!” I exclaimed, 

  
  


“It was the closest thing I could grab!” he shouted at me, 

  
  


“What happened?!” my mother asked,

  
  


“I scared myself and thought I saw someone in the mirror only to realize it was me,” I lied and my parents sighed.

  
  


“Well now that is over, I am going back to making food,” my mother said and sighed in relief, then my father followed after her. 

  
  


“That was a close one,” I sighed and went to my closet to rummage through clothes. 

  
  


“Hm, kind of formal; dress maybe? No, hmm, fuck it, nice skirt with a blouse,” I said and continued to go through my closet, flinging clothes around until my mother yelled at me to eat. 

  
  


I thought of him the whole time and wondered what I got myself into when I accepted his to go out with him. 

  
  


“What the fuck is going on?” I asked myself,

  
  


“You alright dear?” my mother asked and I nodded.

  
  


“Just, um wondering what I’m going to wear tomorrow, I, uh got asked out?” I said and my father dropped his food. 

  
  


“No,” he said in a stern voice,

  
  


“What?” I blinked, confused if I heard him right,

  
  


“Oh no you don’t,” my mother said then stuffed food in his mouth and he glared. 

  
  


“Where is it dear?” my mother asked, 

“I’m not sure, but they said it was a kind of formal restaurant, don’t know the name,” I answered and they nodded. 

  
  


“I’ll help you out dear,” she said with a smile and my father grumbled. 

  
  


“She is 26 years old, deal with it,” my mother shot him down and ate her food. 

  
  


Once we ate, my mother helped me pick an outfit out, which was a black skirt, with a dark blue button-up shirt that shimmered a bit. 

  
  


“You will knock their socks off, dear,” she reassured and patted my shoulder. 

  
  


“Thanks,” I smiled and she flicked my forehead. 

  
  


“I’m not going to ask who it is, but I’m sure they’re nice, you are a picky person,” she chuckled and left my room. 

  
  


I sighed then began looking for my shoes. I’d rather find everything the day before so I wouldn’t be rushing after; I was happy I found my shoes and set everything to the side; Sighing in relief, I put the clothes I was going through back in my closet and finished cleaning; My night wasn’t exciting after that, as I was anticipated the date for the next day. 

  
  


“What am I going to do?” I whispered into my pillow and relaxed as I let sleep take over me. 

  
  


My mind went to Asahi and his kind smile; the tone of his voice made my heart beat fast, as it was calm and commanding, but it wasn’t bad. 

  
  


“I am not ready,” I whined while hiding under the pillow. 

  
  


I was grateful that sleep took over me not long after that because I really needed it. 

  
  


The next day was frantic, as my mother got called into work, and my father had to go fix something at his job as well. 

  
  


“I won’t be back until later dearest, be good alright,” my mother blew me a kiss as she and my father left the house that morning. 

  
  


“She treats me like a child I swear,” I pouted as the car left the garage. 

  
  


Since I didn’t have anything planned today, I lazed about the house, watching movies. I would get random texts from Asahi's phone, but they were photos of Shoyo and Tobio doing silly things and making faces. Then one picture was of Asahi in the bathroom, shirtless and brushing his teeth. I blushed as I saw he was fit and hit abs were prominent. 

  
  


“I could wash clothes on those, damn,” I commented, and then a picture appeared of Shoyo and Asahi brushing their teeth together, as Tobio was taking the picture. 

  
  


I laughed at the other pictures that came after, but son they stopped and a text from Asahi made my heart beat fast,

  
  


“I can’t wait to see you,” I repeated the text and giggled while holding the phone to my chest. 

  
  


“Why am I acting like this?!” I asked out loud then sat up. 

  
  


I looked at the clock, and it was about 1 P.M. 

  
  


“Five hours to go,” I said and panicked a bit. 

  
  


“Oh hell, five hours,” I said and tried to figure out what I was going to do.

  
  


“Wait, he’s most likely going to bring his nephews,” I sighed in relief at the thought, and calmed down, to continue to watch movies. 

  
  


Before I knew it, it was already 5:43 P.M. and I was putting on my clothes I was wearing out; fixing my hair to have it out of my face, I took deep breaths to relax my nerves; once getting my hair fixed, I put on light make-up, but kept messing up, as the time kept going by faster.

  
  


“Why is that damn clock moving so fast?” I glared at the clock while wiping off my make-up and redoing it. 

  
  


By the time it was 6:45, I had finished my make-up and grabbed my shoes. Fixing the strap on my ankle, I moved my phone and wallet to a smaller purse, then went downstairs; Pacing by the door, I kept looking at it. It was soon 7:10 and I sniffled

  
  


“He’s late,” I said and started to get worried until the doorbell rang

  
  


I rushed to the door and opened it quickly, which made Asahi jump back; I blushed as I looked him over, he wore black jeans, and had a dark green button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; I blushed when I saw his tattoos and he scratched the back of his head.

  
  


“I’m sorry I was late, Shoyo and Tobio didn’t want to go with their uncle, since I told them I was seeing you,” he said awkwardly. 

  
  


“O-oh,” I said and looked away a bit.

  
  


“You look very pretty, p-pumpkin,” he said with a smile, and I nodded shyly.

  
  


“And you look handsome,” I admitted, which he blushed and stepped back.

  
  


“S-should we go?” he asked and I nodded then locked the door. 

  
  


We left, and he fidgeted with his watch. 

  
  


“Thanks again, for, um asking me out,” I whispered while gripping my purse. 

  
  


“N-no problem,” he smiled shyly and we walked on. 

  
  


The walk to the restaurant was nice, as we didn’t talk much, we were in comfortable silence. Once there, we were escorted to a corner table and he ordered wine. 

  
  


“Oh, fancy,” I chuckled and he smiled. 

  
  


“Thought I could impress you,” he smiled gently, and I blushed, pressing my legs together. 

  
  


“You don’t need to,” I replied and he nodded. 

  
  


“So, um, what made you go into fashion?” I asked as the waitress poured wine. 

  
  


“After high school, I thought about it, I was part of the volleyball club and didn’t know if I wanted to keep pursuing that,” he answered while taking a sip of his wine. 

  
  


“Oh, volleyball, nice,” I smiled and drank some wine as well, 

  
  


“I was the ace of my team,” he continued and I nodded.

  
  


“So like the main one I guess?” I asked and he nodded.

  
  


“Basically. What about you, what do you do for a job?” he asked and I looked to the side,

  
  


“Honestly, I just quit my job, and my mother offered me a job there, so uh, we might be seeing each other often,” I admitted and he smiled and nodded.

  
  


“Well I’m glad I’ll get to see more of you,” he said sweetly, then the waitress came by to take our food orders. 

  
  


“Yeah, I wasn’t sure at first, because I was happy about where I was, but wasn’t happy, you know,” I said while drinking some more. He nodded at my statement.

  
  


“I understand, that’s how I felt, and I felt happy when I got into design; everyone was surprised when I told my friends, but they all were supportive,” he smiled, as if remembering his friends,

  
  


“Well, I’m glad I know someone else there when I start,” I giggled and he chuckled. 

  
  


“You really do have a cute laugh pumpkin,” he said to me, and I blushed. 

  
  


“Thanks,” I said shyly.

  
  


We stopped talking for a bit until he got a phone call, which surprised us both. 

  
  


“Oh no,” he sighed and answered the phone, and all I heard was Shoyos voice from the other end, as Asahi held the phone away from his ear. 

  
  


“Shoyo, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning,” he said and he chuckled when the phone got taken.

  
  


“Thanks again Tanaka, I’m sorry I left them with you,” he apologized and I heard a loud laugh. 

  
  
  


“Don’t be! You Deserve to get laid, and they sound hella hot by the way you described them when we talked!” the loud voice said, and Asahi blushed darkly. 

  
  


“J-just make sure tobio and shoyo get to bed early,” he said and hung up, and I took another sip of the wine.

  
  
  


“Uh,” I trailed off and he hung his head. 

  
  


“I am so sorry, my friend is loud,” Asahi apologized and I reached over and put a hand over his, which he jumped and blushed darkly. 

  
  


“Well, not going to lie, I am nervous about this, since I haven't gone out with someone, um,” I said and looked to the side.

  
  


“About half your age,” he whispered and I nodded slowly. 

  
  


“I won’t force anything on you pumpkin, trust me, that’s the last thing I want,” he said with a deep blush. 

  
  


“Thanks, honestly, you are more well mannered than anyone my age, I prefer your company honestly,” I said when his eyes went wide. 

  
  


“Really?” he asked and I nodded.

“It really is nice being complimented,” I smiled shyly,

  
  


“Well, I, um, have some confidence issues, but it's gotten better as the years passed,” he chuckled a bit.

  
  


“Well I’m glad you decided to be confident with me,” I moved my hair out of my face. 

  
  


Soon our food got to our table, and we ate. We continued to talk and laugh; it was a nice pass time, he didn’t let me feel younger, he treated me like a person, and I forgot he was about half my age, as he seemed to be more attuned to today's society; when he adjusted his sleeves, I couldn’t help but watch his muscles flex and his tattoos being on display. 

  
  


“When did you get your tattoos?” I then asked, and he chuckled. 

  
  


“A few years back when a friend came to visit, and he wanted to get matching tattoos, I was nervous, but it wasn’t so bad. Then everyone else decided we should get tattoos, and that's how I ended up with a few on this arm,” he laughed and I blushed since it was deep and true. 

  
  


“You must miss your friends,” I said and he nods,

  
  


“I do, but I see Daichi and Suga often, since Tobio is Daichi's son, and Shoyo is Suga's son,” Asahi answered and I nodded. 

  
  


“Ah ok,” I replied then finished my meal, as he did. 

  
  


“Once we finish here, would you, um, want to come back to my place?” he asked hesitantly and I blushed darkly. 

  
  


If it was anything I did know, is that was an invitation, and I wasn’t sure what would happen then; I contemplated on it, and took a deep breath,

  
  


“Sure, I would love to,” I smiled shyly and he blushed as he smiled back. 

  
  


Once we both finished, Asahi stopped me from paying my share. 

  
  


“I asked you out, and wanted to show you a great time,” he said bashfully.

  
  


I nodded and he paid for it; Once we left the restaurant, we talked more about our hobbies and other stuff; Asahi told me more about his volleyball years, and it was interesting to know, and the fact they went to nationals, was fascinating to be told; I was immersed into his memories, as he went through the loses and wins, each one helped his team grow more until they finally made it; 

  
  


“That’s amazing Asahi,” I said and soon realized we were in front of his door. 

  
  


“Um, would you want to come inside?” he asked shyly, and I nodded. 

  
  


Asahi then opened the door and moved to let me in; I stepped inside, and the scent of cinnamon hit my nose and it was homey; I stood a good distance away from the door, and soon Asahi walked in behind me and shut the door; I jumped and looked at him curiously. 

  
  


“Um, w-what now?” I asked hesitantly, not sure what to do.

  
  


“I’m not sure either,” he admitted and untied his hair, then ran his hand through his hair nervously.

  
  


“That is hot,” I whispered and he blushed darkly. 

  
  


“Um, thanks, you honestly are the only girl that’s complimented me openly,” he said and smiled shyly. 

  
  


“I wish this was easier than most things,” I chuckled, which he agreed with me.

  
  


“If that's not the truth pumpkin,” he chuckled. 

  
  


“S-so, um,” I gripped my purse and he took my hand in his. 

  
  


“C-can I kiss you?” he asked quietly, and I blushed darkly. 

  
  


“Y-yes,” I answered and suddenly my back hit a wall, which trapped me between him and the wall.

  
  


Asahi caressed my cheek gently, making me smile; he leaned down slowly, pressing his forehead to mine, his brown eyes looked into mine, and soon his lips met mine; his lips moved against mine slowly; my hands went to his shoulders, then to his hair, tugging gently, which he seemed to moan lowly; that sent a shiver through me and I ran my fingers through his hair more; Asahi's hands then went down my sides slowly, over my breasts, to my skirt, and caressed my thighs. 

  
  


“You are really beautiful pumpkin,” he whispers against my lips, squeezing my thighs gently. 

  
  


“And you are handsome,” I said, which he smiled, then nuzzled me, which I nuzzled back. 

  
  


“I’m going to pick you up pumpkin,” he said, to which I nodded.

  
  


Soon I was in his arms, being carried upstairs; I decided to be bold and kiss his neck gently, making him grip my body; we went into a room, and then he set me on a bed gently, kneeling in front of me. 

  
  


“Tell me where it feels good pumpkin,” he whispered as he took off my shoes and began kissing up my leg.

  
  


I blushed as his hands went under my skirt, and he nipped my thigh gently. I gasped as I gripped his hair, making him moan against my skin. 

  
  


“A-Asahi,” I gasped out, and he kissed both thighs. 

  
  


“You smell so nice pumpkin,” he moaned quietly and pressed against my slit, making me shiver. 

  
  


A gasp left my lips while feeling his tongue lick me outside my panties; a shiver went down my spine as my legs were then put on his shoulders; my fingers tangled in his hair, making him lick more, and I clenched my thighs around his head; he rubbed my thighs, as he nipped gently while using his teeth to move my panties to the side, and licked slowly; my head leaned back as I panted, tugging his hair; my feet pressed against his back and moaned lowly while feeling his tongue move deep inside;

  
  


“M-more,” I whined, and soon jumped when he sucked my clit gently. 

  
  


I lifted my hips, while he moved his hands up my skirt to grip my hips; I bit my lip, enjoying the feeling of his tongue moving in and out of me.

  
  


“Asahi, there,” I moaned, and my foot pressed against his back more. 

  
  


I whimpered when he pulled his head away, and he licked his lips slowly. 

  
  


“You taste sweeter than I imagined pumpkin,” he whispered with a smile, and I blushed darkly. 

  
  


Asahi then got up, and took off his shirt; my eyes watched him and he chuckled while holding out his hand, I put my hand in his and he put my hand on his chest, making me blush darkly.

  
  


“You can touch me too,” he said, and I nodded slowly, my hand moved up slowly, and I felt his muscles tense.

  
  


“You make me feel shy, (Y/n),” he said shyly, to which I giggled.

  
  


“You make me feel shy to Asahi,” I smiled at him. 

  
  


“You’re beautiful, anyone would be nervous around you,” he said and I smiled. 

  
  


“You really know how to compliment someone,” I said to him and stood up. 

  
  


“I should take this off,” I said quietly while taking off my shirt. 

  
  


I felt his eyes on me, making me blush, then I dropped it; soon it was just both of us in just bottoms; Asahi in pants, while I was in my skirt; I looked at his arm and traced the tattoos with my fingers, and he trembled a bit. I looked at him, which he froze. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” I asked in concern, to which he nodded. 

  
  
  


“It’s a bit sensitive,” he whispered and I nodded. 

  
  


“So cute,” I said while taking his face in my hands, which he put his hands over mine, kissing my palms. 

  
  


I blushed and giggled at the feeling of his lips on my hands. 

  
  


Soon I leaned up to kiss him. 

  
  


“You are doing so well Asahi,” I said, which he nuzzled my hands. 

  
  


Soon his hands were under my skirt once again, and tugging at my panties. 

  
  


“You’re doing so well for me too, pumpkin,” he said in a deep voice, which made me gasp.

  
  


Asahi then started kissing my neck, peppering my skin; his hands went to my breasts, pushing them together while squeezing as well; I tilted my head back, enjoying his lips on mine, while he groped my breasts, and soon tugged my bra down, to tug my nipples between his fingers, making me tremble. When he pinched them, a louder moan escaped m, making him pull me to him.

  
  


“I want to hear more of you pumpkin,” he whispered as he pulled away to kiss me deeply. 

  
  


I moaned while wrapping my arms around his neck; soon I was being lifted once again, with my legs around his waist; he groaned as his hands grabbed my ass, pressing me into him; I moaned against his lips, and rubbed against him. I moaned more when he tugged my panties up, so they rubbed against my slit, the fabric causing friction; I licked his tongue with mine, as he continued the motion, as his tongue met mine; I was then set on something cool; I gasped and looked down, realizing it was his dresser. Asahi shook his hair, and ran a hand through it once again, fixing it a bit and then opened his dresser, and I watched as he took something out, making me blush darkly; I knew a condom when I see one;

“Is this alright pumpkin?” he asked gently, and I nodded. 

“Yeah, I trust you,” I whispered, making him kiss me again. 

  
  


I heard him unzip his pants, tugging them down, then I heard the package open, and he shuddered against my lips, as I then felt something press against me; his fingers moved my panties to the side, as he then pushed into me slowly my body shook as he pulled my hips forward, making him go further in me. I moaned loudly as my head felt back and I gasped;

  
  


“A-Asahi,” I moaned his name, while I looked at him.

  
  


“You t-take me in so well pumpkin,” he moaned while I wrapped my legs around his waist, taking him deeper. 

  
  


“You feel amazing pumpkin, so warm,” he kissed me again and tugged my hips, making his cock hit deep inside me. 

  
  
  


I moaned loudly against him, and he groaned as he then started to move his hips; I tangled my fingers in his hair as he began to rub inside me.

  
  


“S-so deep, keep going,” I whined against him, and he nodded while his hips moved. 

  
  


I tugged his hair making him pant, and grip the dresser. 

  
  


“Take all of me Asahi,” I moaned his name, making him tense while one of his hands went to my hips, to lift my hips. 

  
  


“Feels amazing, pumpkin,” he shuddered.

  
  


I gripped his shoulder while moving my hips in time with his; I heard a strange noise but ignored it.

  
  
  


“Yes, yes yes,” I repeated as he kept hitting deep inside me.

  
  


“Keep going, oh hell,” I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. 

  
  
  


“You feel so good pumpkin, tug my hair more,” he said and I nodded, doing as he requested. 

  
  


A feeling began to swell inside me; 

  
  


“Fuck me Asahi, do whatever, I don’t care,” I whined against him.

  
  


“You feel so good in me,” I said while kissing him. 

  
  
  


Soon he began to move his hips, the sound of him going in me, echoed in the room, making us moan into each other; that same sound began again, but I didn’t care at the moment; all my thoughts were filled with Asahi in me, and wanting him more; Soon he began to speed up, hitting deep inside me, I cried out each time he hit a certain spot, gripping his hair.

  
  


“Asahi, Asahi, Asahi!” I said his name like a mantra, as it was all I could think about. 

  
  
  


The feeling in me grew more, as his hips met mine; tightening my legs, I moved my hips in time, making him groan my name, and was panting; the feeling grew with each thrust,

  
  


“Pumpkin, I’m going to cum,’ he shuddered while he thrust harder, making me throw my head back and dig my nails into his skin. 

  
  


I soon cried out his name, as the feeling burst, and drool went down my chin, while the orgasm raked through me, and he choked back a moan as I soon felt him twitch inside me, causing me to have another orgasm; I moaned when he rocked against me, and I heard the noise again; catching my breath, I looked to the side, and my eyes widened to see the dresser move with the last few thrust he did inside me.

  
  


“T-that was intense,” I giggled while leaning against his shoulder. 

  
  


“It was great, I-I hope you enjoyed yourself too, pumpkin,” he said and moved my hair from my eyes, to which I nodded. 

  
  


“I did,” I smiled, then he kissed me again, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

  
  


Asahi held me close, and pulled out slowly, making us both shudder. 

  
  


“Will you go on another date with me again?” he then asked, and I nodded. 

  
  


“I think we can make this last longer,” I smiled and he chuckled while nuzzling me.

  
  


Soon Asahi was kissing me all over and I returned them with the same affection. I laughed when he lifted me in his arms and set me on the bed then grabbed my shirt and handed it to me.

  
  


“You should wear tank tops more often,” I winked at him and he blushed a bit. 

  
  


“I don’t look good in them,” he said,

  
  


“Oh you would, trust me,” I said with a wink and he chuckled. 

  
  


Soon his phone rang and he sighed a bit while answering it. 

  
  


“What do you mean they shaved your cat?! Why did you give them clippers anyway?!” Asahi said all of a sudden and I blinked. 

  
  


He ran a hand down his face while pulling his hair back and tying it. 

  
  


“I’m on my way to get them,” he said with a sigh. 

  
  


I put my shirt on, then fixed my skirt and panties. 

  
  


“What happens in my private life, is my private life,” he then said and I giggled. 

  
  


“Just keep them away from everything,” he said then hung up.

  
  


“I apologize pumpkin,” he said in a sad tone while I put a hand on his cheek.

  
  


“Don’t worry about it, they’re your nephews, and you care about them,” I said and he nuzzled my hand. 

  
  


“We can meet up tomorrow if you’re free?” I asked and he nodded.

  
  


“Shoyo and tobio will be with us though,” he said and looked to the side,

  
  


“It’s fine, go get them,” I said, and he then walked me out, once he fixed himself up. 

  
  


Asahi kissed me again and walked off in another direction, which would be where his nephews were; I shook my head with a smile and went into my house, when I passed the living room, my mother looked over to me, and she chuckled. 

  
  


"So, Asahi huh?" She said and I froze. 

  
  


Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
